


Crushed Flowers

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Peter Parker, likes to bring you gifts to show you how much he loves you but Spiderman's enemies kind of ruin them. It makes for some laughs and fun times though!</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:</p><p>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127124591358/crushed-flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed Flowers

  
31\. Flowers in  [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)   


  


“They’re beautiful.” You insisted, laughing as he shamefully put the crushed flowers up to his bruised face. “I love them.” You smirked, giving him a hug.

“They  _were_  beautiful.” Peter mumbled as he nuzzled into you neck. “I was just trying to get flowers for you, I didn’t mean to stumble on a robbery…”

You giggled, taking the flowers from your boyfriend’s hands and putting them on top of your dresser. “Well, that’s what happens when your Spider Boy.” You teased.

“Spider- _Man_.” He corrected, sticking his tongue out at you childishly. “I promise one of these days, I’ll get you something without it getting ruined in one of Spider-Man’s battles.”

“Really? I kinda like smushed up chocolates and crushed flowers.” You joked and he groaned, flopping in to your desk chair in frustration.

You laughed hard, watching him moan and groan upsettingly. 

“You don’t have to get me anything, Peter. We’ve been over this. Just you coming over safe and sound is enough for me.” You reminded him after he had stopped exaggerating over how bad of a boyfriend he was. “I love you and your very special gifts.”

Peter chuckled softly, leaning his head back before tackling you onto the floor into a big bear hug.


End file.
